Unison of Souls
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Kai is experimented on by his Grandfather. KaixTyson, Please review, it's my first fic in this section!
1. Chapter 1

Unison of Souls

Dear Readers,

I do not own Beyblade, however, I do own this idea. However, I am open to the sharing of ideas and stories I love to see my ideas made into yours, and other people's. So, before we start, two things. This takes place at the end of the first season, though I got the idea during the first episode of the second season. (Oh, by the way what I mean in the first line is you can use my basic ideas, any of them, it use to be to tell me where you were posting them so I could read them, but I have little time for it now really.) 

Sincerely,

FB (Funny Bunny)

****

Chapter 1 (This one will be short, following chapters will be longer, I promise.)

Kai glanced behind himself at the enemy that was chasing after him. His Grandfather had requested his return to his side right after the match. He wanted him to take part in an experiment....

.....

__

"Is that all I am to you, just some experiment?!" Kai bellowed at his Grandfather.

"Now you listen to me! I took you in, I raised you and I don't expect you to disobey me any longer!" His Grandfather slammed a fist down on the desk.

Kai glared at him before bolting from the room, running at full speed and running into Tyson. "Hey, Kai, you all right, buddy?", Tyson asked, holding a hand out to help Kai up.

"Does everything look all right?!" Kai asked, instantly regretting what he'd said.

"Look, what happened in there? Hm? Did he try to hurt you?" Tyson asked.

"No, nothing like that. He was trying to convince me to join him again." Kai replied.

"Did you decline his offer?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, but something doesn't feel right about this..." Kai replied, quietly.

"Hey, I almost forgot! I have something to give to you, could you come by my place later today, I even drew up a map for ya." Tyson replied.

"Sure, I... I have something to give to you as well... But, later, not now." Kai replied.

.....

And now he was running from these two to try to make it there alive. If only he'd admitted to it sooner, maybe this wouldn't be happening now... Kai ran until he skidded on some ice, sliding to the ground, and unable to get up on time. "Got ya now, eh kid? Your Grandfather wants a talk with you..." The first man said, before giving Kai a drug. 

Then all went black.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter um... Rei, Max and Kenny all appear in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Unison of Souls

****

Chapter 2

Tyson had stayed up as late as his body would allow before he finally gave into the sleep last night. Yet, Kai had never came and Tyson was worried. Kai must have gotten lost, or hurt, or was too busy getting caught up in school. Tyson sighed heavily before his Grandfather came rushing in. "That call was for you, lil' dude, it was about Kai." He explained. "Mr. Dickison wants you down at headquarters A.S.A.P."

At that, Tyson flew through getting dressed and rushed out the door. Kai had been hurt, he felt his heart leap with fear. After a while he rushed into Mr. Dickison's office. "Where is he?!" Tyson asked, pounding his hands down on the desktop.

"Hold on, first I have to tell you what happened last night, Tyson." Mr. Dickison replied.

Mr. Dickison turned his back to Tyson before continuing. "Kai was confronted last night on his way from the finals by his Grandfather's henchmen," Mr. Dickison said. "He was captured luckily, he escaped. However, when found he was.... Different to put it in the best wording."

Tyson leapt up, he wasn't about to hear how Kai had changed, he understood all too well the tricks Kai's Grandfather could put on him. He ran, checking room after room, until he came to one that contained a large, glass paneled off area. Inside it, was Kai, who stood facing the glass. Kenny was there, as was Rei but, Tyson didn't notice, he just walked up to the glass. When Kai rammed against it though, extending what Tyson hadn't seen, he stepped back. Kai had wings, like Dranzer's! Wings! Tyson looked at Kenny, who was looking at him now. "Tyson, don't startle him more than we've already done." Kenny warned him.

"What's- What's happened to him?!" Tyson asked.

"He's been combined with Dranzer, look." Kenny held up the beyblade.

The medallion was still there, but, Dranzer wasn't on it anymore. He gazed at Kai who had crumpled into a pitiful ball in the corner. Tyson wanted so much just to hold him. "So, they both are one being?" Tyson asked.

"Precisely, actually, I've found out a lot since observing him." Kenny replied.

Tyson wasn't listening, he just snuck inside of the little room, despite Kenny's warnings about not going in. Kai's head jerked up so that one eye faced his. They were right, this was a combination between Dranzer and Kai. Kai whimpered slightly puffing up his wings just a bit and staring owl eyed at Tyson. "Tyson, get back!" He heard Kenny yell to him through the glass. Tyson moved closer slowly reaching his hand out towards Kai. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, come here, Kai." Tyson whispered, gently.

Kai looked at him curiously for a couple minutes before walking closer himself. "That's it, Kai. That's right, I won't hurt you." Tyson coaxed soothingly.

He moved closer until finally, Kai was carefully circling Tyson, prodding him with the tip of his finger. When satisfied with his findings, Kai snuggled into Tyson's arms hiding his face from the rest of the world or seemingly it was that way. Tyson soon found the scientist that had been studying Kai watching him. He felt Kai's body shudder under his arms and looked at the other noticing that he was crying. Tyson rocked the being next to him gently back and forth, hushing Kai into a humble calm. Soon, Max's mother came in, and Tyson felt Kai's grip tighten and breathing become faster. "What is it?" Tyson asked.

"We need to ask a couple favors." She asked.

"Which would be?," Tyson asked. "What exactly?"

"You're the only one he's let even to be inside of this chamber, so, would you mind having him stay at your place, if any media seen him here, they would become suspicious of the organization." She said. "And if you do, try to get a DNA sample."

"No problem, just as long as he is safe." Tyson replied, as Kai hugged onto him tighter. 

So, as Tyson picked Kai up, who, he had to admit wasn't very heavy at all and carried him back to the van that was waiting to take the two of them back to Tyson's place. He couldn't help but feel a little better, at least he knew Kai would be safe with him. Even as Kai was tucked into his bed, Tyson refused to leave the side of his friend. Though there were more troubles yet to come.

****

End Chapter: This may not look it but it is longer. I'm in a huge hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Unison of Souls

**Chapter 3**

"Come on, Kai eat." Tyson was begging the next morn.

            Kai just sniffed at the meat before snuggling back into the nest of blankets he'd gathered earlier that morning.  He hadn't budged from that spot since setting there at five A.M. the time at which Kai stole Tyson's blanket promptly waking him up.  Tyson glared at his friend in an annoying way, all he wanted was his blanket back so he could go sleep in.  "Kai I have food, see?  Food?" Tyson said, dangling the meat in front of Kai's face.

            Only, he wasn't interested in it as much as everything else that was going on.  "Geeze, I wonder what you do eat?" Tyson replied to himself.

            Tyson got up, carefully stepping out of the room and heading to the kitchen.  Of course a few seconds later he heard shuffling of feet following him.  Tyson ignored it, and started to fix himself some breakfast.  Taking an orange out of the fridge, Tyson started to peel it, before having it snatched from his hands.  Tyson turned around to find Kai tearing it into smaller pieces and feeding them to himself.  "I get it, this is what Dranzer probably eats, so, being combined that means it's what you eat." Tyson reasoned.

            Of course, just as Tyson sat down at the table to eat, Kenny came into the room carrying the laptop of his.  "Hey, Tyson, you're Grandfather let me in." Kenny replied.

            Kai looked at Kenny cautiously from across the room.  "What's up, Chief?" Tyson asked.

            "Well, you didn't listen yesterday, but, here's the gist of what you didn't hear," Kenny started. "Just because Dranzer and Kai are combined doesn't mean that we can't draw out and encourage Kai to dominate, let's say."

            "So, you're saying Kai could control the body right?" Tyson asked.

            "Yes, that and the fact well....  The ages of bit beast were thought to be thousands of years old right?" Kenny asked.

            "Yea, so?" Tyson replied.

            "However, the mental development of a bit beast doesn't occur until they find a proper owner." Kenny paused. "Even then, it's a very slow process.  So, Dranzer is actually still only a child in our sense of the word."

            "He does seem a little....  More so, curious than Kai was." Tyson replied.

            "One more thing, do to yesterday's ramming into the window, Kai might need a little medical and cleaning treatment." Kenny pointed out how sticky their friend was currently from devouring the orange.

            "Good point.  You can let yourself out while I take care of this." Tyson replied.

            With little struggle Tyson got Kai into the bathroom, before undressing and bringing to the tub Kai.  However, that was more difficult than originally planned.  Turned out Kai became fearfully distressed the closer they got to the water.  Tyson could only wonder why....

.....

              _"No Grandson of mine is going to lose while I'm around you hear me, Kai?!", Grandpa yelled at him._

_            Kai cried harder, trying hard not to, only finding himself unable to stop.  "Stop your crying, little brat!"  He yelled now slapping Kai across the face._

_            "Now look!  I have to clean you up thanks to what you made me go and do!!!!" _

_            Grandpa started to drag little Kai by the arm towards the bathroom.  As they drew closer Kai began to scream over and over again.  No, he didn't like it when Grandpa did this to him, it wasn't like he'd meant to lose, he knew losing caused Grandpa to hurt him.  Closer they came and Grandpa held him tight by one arm as he drew the water.  Then, placed the kicking and screaming Kai into it.  The water scolded his skin and Kai broke out in fresh screams, and more cries as his head was dunked under.  It burned, it was too hot, to hot.  Why was Grandpa being like this?  Why was he mad?  Kai screamed from raw pain as he was brought out and wrapped into the blankets.  "Now, I'm going to take you to the emergency room, and you're not going to say a word of what I did to you, are you, Kai?"_

_            "No, Grandpa, I won't, or else you'll tell the people at the orphanage that you don't want me anymore." Kai replied._

_            "That's right, and you know what they do to little boys that no one wants, right?" _

_            "They chop them up and cook them alive to feed to the other children...." Kai whimpered._

.....

            Kai screamed louder struggling to escape Tyson's grasp as he tried to put the panicked other into the tub.  Kai managed to get onto the floor and started to back from Tyson, tears streaking the sides of his face as he crouched on the other side of the bathroom.  "Fine, if you won't take one, then I will." Tyson replied.

            After stripping down himself, Tyson started to climb in, only to notice Kai whimpering and trying to grab at him.  But, too late, Tyson was sinking into the large tub by himself.  Kai whined from in his lonely corner.  "What are you whimpering over?  You should have gotten in when you had the chance," Tyson replied.

            He relaxed, drifting off into a dreamy state and soon, Tyson was asleep.

.....

_            It was an afternoon like any other, the Bladebreakers had to be split into two rooms and it was Tyson's luck to be stuck with Kai as his room mate.  Tyson had been laying on his bed carefully reading the cook book he'd gotten while staying here.  Tyson loved food, it was obvious and those who loved food loved to cook.  Tyson was no exception, when not going out to eat, he usually cooked his meals, mainly why he wanted this room it had a stove.  Kai came in through the door, just as Tyson began to search through the bags of produce he'd bought earlier.  "What are you doing?" Kai simply replied to noticing the ruckus._

_            "I'm going to make myself dinner." Tyson replied._

_            "You cook?" Kai asked._

_            "Duh, I have to with a stomach like I have.  Plus, you never want to eat any of Gramps cooking, it's like putting a bomb in your mouth." Tyson stated, before taking the chicken and battering it._

_            Kai wasn't listening as he was busy changing cloths.  "Don't you ever take a bath?" Tyson asked, realizing Kai hadn't taken one since they arrived._

_            "I try to avoid them as much as I can." Kai replied._

_            "Why?" Tyson asked._

_            "I burned myself when I was a kid after deciding to draw my own water." Kai replied, simply._

_            Tyson stared at Kai carefully before paying full attention to his friend.  "You lied just now." Tyson accused._

_            "I don't lie." Kai said._

_            "But, you are no kid would draw their water too hot.   I've seen a kid draw it's own bath before.  All they want is both dials turned all the way and that's not hot enough to burn," Tyson looked at Kai. "Who burned you?"_

_            "Myself." Kai stubbornly replied._

_            "No, I mean it Kai, who burned you as a kid?" Tyson replied._

_            "Just, just forget about this okay?" Kai said, going out onto the deck._

.....

            Tyson snapped out of his slumber and looking over at his friend, he now realized what Kai was so afraid of.  "It's not hot water, Kai.  You can come in too, you know." Tyson replied.

            "See, I'll show you it's not hot." Tyson said, playfully splashing some onto Kai, who in response jumped back further.  

            Slowly Kai came forward and soon, he was gingerly reaching his hand out to the surface of the water, and soon had touched it, jumping back.  Only to come forward again and fully submerge his hand in.   "That's right, you're fine." Tyson replied.

            So, soon, Kai was clean and dried off and was sitting on the couch settling into a nap.  Tyson sat wondering about a couple of things, but, he too soon fell asleep.

**End Chapter: Next Chapter, Kai is learning from Tyson?  Scary thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

Unision of Souls

**Chapter 4**

            Tyson sighed as Kai lay whimpering in his sleep.  After waking the poor, timid being Tyson decided to try to get Kai to say his name, just a basic thing since it was what Tyson had been calling him by.  "Kai...  Kai, come here." Tyson requested.  Kai obeyed crawling carefully towards Tyson.  "You, you are Kai..." Tyson tried to get him to understand the basic concept.

            "Ka." Kai responded.

            "Okay, that's a start...  I....  Guess..." Tyson replied.  "I'm Tyson, can you say that one maybe?"

            "Ka?" Kai responded, obviously missing the point.

            "No, me, I'm Tyson.  Say Tyson, not Kai, Tyson." Tyson pointed to himself.

            "....  Hat..." Kai responded, looking mischievious for a second.

            That is before snatching up Tyson's hat and running off with it held in his mouth.  "Oh, no you don't!  Gimme that back!" Tyson bellowed running after Kai as they headed for the living room.  The two were soon stumbling their way up the stairs as Tyson jumped for the hat.  "Hat! Hat! Hat!" Kai repeated over and over again, going up higher into the house.  Then, as the two reached the attic.  Kai went for the window.  "KAI DON'T!" Tyson screamed just as Kai jumped out into open air.

            Tyson grabbed hold of Kai's foot and thus was flung out as well.  However, he felt arms wrap around his waist as the terrifying descent slowed to a stop.  Kai landed before gently touching Tyson's cheek watching him with loving interest.  "Ty- son." Kai replied.

            Tyson felt in a daze as Kai slowly let himself be wrapped in Tyson's arms.  Tyson sighed as he felt Kai's softly feathered wings enfold him in another type of embrace.  

.....

            Tyson kept teaching Kai as the months went by and soon was having conversations with him.  However, it would soon be time for Tyson himself to return to school thus, leaving Kai vertually alone in the house.  "Kai, tomorrow, I'm going to school.  Now, you can't come with me, so, I'm leaving you here with Grandpa." Tyson explained

            "No," Kai responded. "No.  Not Grandpa, bad, hurt."

            "Not your Grandpa, my Grandpa.  You know who I mean now, right?" Tyson replied.

            "Gramps." Kai replied.

            "Right, Gramps..." Tyson told him.

            Kai looked at Tyson carefully...  "Tyson come back?" Kai asked.

            "Yeah, it's only for a few hours a day.  You can stay here and play with Gramps until I get home." Tyson explained

            "I stay here and behave," Kai nodded.

            Silence stood there for a couple seconds.  "Tyson?" Kai asked.

            "Yes, what is it, Kai?" Tyson responded, looking at his friend.

            "I love you." Kai replied.

            "I love you too Kai." Tyson replied.

.....

            Things went on fine for a while until a few days later as Tyson began to feel the rising heat of passion fill his body.  Usually, he was able to fight it, push it down but it didn't seem to do that as he lay on his bed.  He lay there unaware as Kai watched him in his erotic suffering.

**End Chapter: Sorry, I know, it's short again!  I'll definately make up for this next chapter.  Of course no NC- 17 involved but, we'll find out what happened later...**


	5. Chapter 5Sorry it took so long

Unison of Souls

****

Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

I am sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy one, setting up the Internet, then catching up on a lot of work. But, now I have my own Internet access.... (Translation.) I can update whenever I choose, be it at three A.M. if that is the case. So, enjoy Chapter 5. Let me ask a question, how many of you agree with FF.Net getting rid of NC- 17 fics, and come on now, be honest. I will honor your decisions. Plus, I'm in bliss with (Hugs all the manga in the room, as well as the chocolate and her tea.) I'm coming down with a cold, so I have to have some good things to make me better, and lots of sleep. Plus, soon, I'll be in a Creative Writing Class soon.

Sincerely,

FB

.....

(Okay, we all know that a lemon scene happened in between this and the last chapter, so one, two three, imagine it now! All done? Now? Good.)

Tyson woke next to Kai in a tangle of blankets, he couldn't even believe that his innocent friend would be so, loving. He stroked a wing absentmindedly as Kai shifted a bit in his sleep. Tyson had promised to take Kai to meet with the other Bladebreakers. They would need to get going soon if they were to be on time. Tyson made sure Kai's wings were well covered as well as most features hidden. They were to meet at Ray's new home. (In this fic he moved after winning the world cup. As Tyson soon found, it was a small yet, relaxing place to be at, Tyson could almost call it home. Kai seemed fairly calm about the setting he was in; it must be the bit- beast part that found it more like his home. It was then that Ray came to greet the two friends. Kai clutched closer to Tyson's side, whimpering just slight enough for Tyson to hear. "Hey there, Tyson, what brings you here to see me on what short notice?" Ray replied, moving aside so they could enter the home. It was seeminglessly the same as the outside only brought inside. There were plenty of comfy seats filled with pillows. Tyson sat down, as did Kai who laid snuggled close to him. Ray smiled politely going off into the kitchen. "Here, let me make you two some tea and get you something to eat." Ray replied.

"Um... Ray, I doubt Kai likes tea, he prefers fruit juice." Tyson responded.

"I have some pineapple too if he'd eat that." Ray came out then.

"He's been improving a lot since getting back from that lab." Tyson responded, not able to help a blush that crept to his cheeks.

Ray blinked before chuckling, taking notice but being too polite to point it out. He reached a hand out to Kai who merely glared up at him, before co warding into Tyson's shirt. "Don't worry he should warm up to you more when you give him some food. Tyson responded gently stroking Kai's hair. 

.....

__

Grandpa had invited a friend of his... Kai peered around the corner he didn't like this man, he looked crazy... Kai snuck back up to his bedroom. Grandpa didn't want anyone to see him right now. Kai removed the gauze and stared at his reflection. A scared face stared back. It was a wonder that they had managed to save his face.... The scars would disappear after a couple years. Kai would be careful to stay up here... He re-did his gauze as he headed for the bed. Where he silently cried himself to sleep. 'I'm hideous.' Kai thought bitterly.

.....

Kai jumped slightly when Ray offered a plate of cut fruits. After gingerly taking it from his hands he sat it on the table. He stared at Ray for a while, before lunging at him. He only pulled away after finding what he was looking for. "Hey, Driger's mine!" Ray exclaimed.

"Driger is at home." Kai whispered.

"That's right, but he belongs to Ray like Dragoon belongs to me." Tyson explained.

Kai gave the blade back to Ray and smiled now. "Driger's happy to be with you"

At that moment, the last two of their group appeared at the door. Kai of course, was shy towards them before he understood that they held bit-beasts too. He was absolutely thrilled with Dizzy, because he could actually talk to her and get a verbal response.

Tyson handed Max a plastic bag of feathers. "I got these like your Mom asked. He's been leaving them everywhere behind himself." Tyson replied.

So, while that was going on the blade breakers were getting a kick out of Kai, who was being showed how to play beyblade again. Soon, Tyson found himself watching Kai's fascination at the rotating blade (one of the spare one's Ray had.) "Look, Ty, I got it to keep spinning." Kai said, noting Tyson's presence.

Tyson smiled gently while watching Kai play against Max. He was sure that Kai was happy to have friends like them.

****

End Chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

Unison of Souls  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kai stood watching Ty heading for school. But, today, Kai wasn't going to stay home no, he was going with Max to visit the doctor. Or, at least that's what Tyson told him, Kai liked Tyson and trusted him. Kai looked up at the building that was coming into veiw, it was big and had the largest roof Kai had seen. He felt his interest peak as they got closer, slowly revealing it's true size, Kai didn't feel like he could fly quite that high up if he had to. Soon, they had drove right into the building which swallowed them up. "Don't worry, this is just the garage." Max replied.  
  
Kai blinked. "Garage?" He responded.  
  
"Come on we have to meet up with my Mom now, Kai." Max replied.  
  
So, they met a pretty lady that seemed kind of familiar to Kai, though he couldn't remember just why she did. They took him to a room and listened to his heart and took his tempurature and got his blood sample that hurt some, but Kai didn't mind as it was only a little prick. Then, after that, they took him out into this big room. It was a big, big room. "Now, Kai, you told us you could fly, I would like you to show us how you do it, think you could do that for me, please?"  
  
Kai opened his wings and felt the toned muscels slide into place like silk. His wings openned slightly, Kai took off. Just as it seemed he were to lose any altitude, his wings snapped open and then, he stroked, carefully letting himself fly in simple circles. Soon, he landed wondering why they wanted him to do that? Was it because they couldn't? Were they trying to find their wings, somehow? "That's wonderful, now, Max you take him to get some food and you two can head home." She told him.  
  
"Okay, Mom." Max responded.  
  
So, they walked to the cafeteria. Kai wanted to hide behind Max the whole time because the people in there were staring at him. "It's all right, Kai, they work for Mom." Max explained.  
  
They ate lunch and got Kai back to Tyson's house where the other boy was home by that time. Kai chatted endlessly about the day he had. Tyson responded with a few uhn-hmmms here and there absentmindedly stroking Kai's wings. He was still talking later before the two fell asleep. "Why doesn't anyone else.... Have wings?...." He murmered before falling into slumber.  
  
.....  
  
Kai looked up at his Grandfather, who was yelling at him once again for being a weakling and a brat. Kai didn't know what to say, what to respond with, nothing, nothing worked with Grandpa anymore and he was scared. So scared... He decided to run for it, running down the hallways and down to the second story of the mansion. Kai ran into the room and flung open the large window. He finally made his decision before his Grandfather rounded that last corner. Pain he brought himself was never worse than the pain his Grandfather gave him, never... He jumped, and as he fell, he heard the maid who was in that room scream and Grandpa's laughter, such horrid, horrid laughter.... Before all became black.  
  
.....  
  
Kai woke in fright and couldn't help the tears from falling.... Such tears, sad, sad tears.... He wasn't in Tyson's room, no, he wasn't. But, he knew he had been, but, how did he know? He never remembered making it there in time. There was someone else there too, he felt it, as he watched, out of the darkeness there came into veiw another boy, only a different boy, a child, seemingly, with large red wings. Kai stepped back causing his head to snap forward. "Who are you?" It asked, timidly.  
  
"I'm Kai." He replied.  
  
"No, Tyson says I'm Kai." The other replied.  
  
"But, I'm Kai. Who are you really?" Kai asked.  
  
"I'm Kai, Tyson says I'm Kai, Tyson says he loves me! Tyson's very nice to me, he let's me talk to Dragoon whenever I want, I miss Dragoon...." The other replied.  
  
"Dran- zer?....." Kai wondered.  
  
"Tyson says I'm that too, he says I'm both Kai and Dranzer.... I don't understand..... What does it mean?...." Dranzer replied.  
  
"I don't know. I've been stuck here for what seems forever...." Kai replied, looking at his hands.  
  
"Tyson says that I can see two different worlds. I was scared when I wasn't home, he hugged me, he made me feel safe, like Dragoon does...." Dranzer replied.  
  
"How do I get out of here?" Kai asked.  
  
"I don't know," Dranzer replied. "I can though."  
  
"Tell Tyson I'm trapped, tell him to help me, please?" Kai asked.  
  
"Does Tyson know you?" Dranzer asked, carefully watching Kai.  
  
"He does, just tell him I'm sorry for not showing up that day! Tell him I'm sorry I never came like promised! Please!" Kai pleaded.  
  
"I'll tell... Him...." Dranzer started to fade and Kai waited until he was gone, to be swallowed by the darkness again.  
  
.....  
  
"Morning, sleepy- head." Tyson greeted.  
  
"Tyson? Am I really Kai?" Were the first words out of his mouth.  
  
End Chapter: I'm soooooooo evil!!!! Mwahahahahahahaha! (Zero- crazy Quatre grin spread across her face.) 


	7. Chapter 7 Authoress needs a vacation fro...

Unision of Souls  
Chapter 7  
Tyson didn't understand what had come over Kai to ask such a thing. "Why are you asking me?" He asked, gently.  
  
"Because, there's this other person inside of me who says that he's Kai and he called me.... Dranzer." Kai replied.  
  
"What did this... Person say to you?" Tyson asked.  
  
"He asked me to tell you he's sorry for not showing up that one day and that he needs your help." Kai replied looking at Tyson with concern.  
  
"You.... And he are both... Different, but in the same body...." Tyson stated.  
  
"Then... I'm Dranzer?" He whispered.  
  
"No, you're... A combination of the two... But, if you release a little of your control over the body, then maybe... Maybe I can talk Kai into letting you stay here..." Tyson explained.  
  
"No." The other replied.  
  
Tyson sighed. Things were going nowhere, fast. "I'll let Dragoon out later if you do so now, you have to go tell him to follow my voice though." Tyson replied.  
  
"Okay... But, I get to see Dragoon, right?" The other replied, simply.  
  
"Yes, you get to see Dragoon." Tyson replied, just as Kai's eyes went blank.  
.....  
Kai floated in a blanket of darkness for what seemed days, until Dranzer returned to find him. "Tyson is waiting for you...." Dranzer said.  
  
His voice held sadness, fear possibly? He thought about it for a little while before addressing the other. "If we're currently sharing the same body, shouldn't we think the same things?" Kai asked.  
  
Dranzer shook his head. "I want to see Dragoon again, Tyson said I could see him after you and him talk." Dranzer replied.  
  
Kai understood now, Dranzer only loved Tyson because that was his link to what he truely loved, Dragoon.  
  
Kai heard Tyson's voice calling him out, pulling him like an invisable rope  
from the depths of black waters....  
.....  
Tyson was releaved when Kai's eyes came to look at him, fully aware now. "Hey there, is it really you?" Tyson asked, nervously.  
  
"Yes, Tyson, I'm really back." Kai stated, trying to stand up, only feeling odd in his own body and deciding the floor was just fine.  
  
"Kai... I think we need to talk about this all right now. I need to know what you think about all of this." Tyson replied, stiffinging.  
  
He hadn't informed the others yet, but, he remembered the call he'd recieved from Max's mom.  
.....  
Tyson was currently tickling the heck out of Kai currently as the other gave small giggles of delight trying to struggle out of his grasp unsuccessfully. He was truely a sight to be held. Tyson had nothing against this Kai but, he wanted his Kai back... When the phone rang, he sprung literally from the couch to the phone. Grabbing it and putting it to his ear.  
  
"Tyson?" Max's mom asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is him." Tyson replied.  
  
"You may want to sit down for this." She replied.  
  
"Hit it with me Doc. I'm ready to hear what you have to say." Tyson stated, truely meaning it.  
  
"Well, after the test results and comparing it to earlier DNA in Kai, we figured it out, we know now that this was an inevitable event," She explained. "We also have some DNA from you as well and compared it to some that came from before you had Dragoon."  
  
"Just get to the point already." Tyson stated, he was starting to get nervous.  
  
"You and Kai and even possibly the rest of you that own a bit beast have come so close to them in mind and spirit that your bodies had already started to change. Your increased speed and stanima are only small proofs of that occurance. It would have eventually happened to Kai as well. Only, his grandfather found a way to speed that process of merging up." She explained.  
  
"So, you mean, he can't-" Tyson started, feeling the lump in his throat forming.  
  
"No, Tyson, sorry, he can't, we theorize that the process is rather painful when it starts to occur physically as well," She replied. "The effects of the reversal could possibly kill both Kai and Dranzer."  
  
"..... You said it will happen to all of us eventually right?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well, we're not sure about Kenny, Rei or Max yet, but if there's any signs in them that it is then, yes, but you will have it happen to you eventually..." She answered.  
  
"You know how to make it speed up too am I correct?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yes, we know what caused it and can duplicate that process," She caught onto his idea. "Do you want to think it over first?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, bye until another time." Tyson stated, hanging up.  
.....  
He'd been thinking about what to tell Kai about this for a while, before he found himself talking... "Kai, you and Dranzer.... Are stuck like that forever... Max's mom told me that it was going to happen with or without your Grandfather's interferance, however, she also stated that it would happen to me eventually as well, she isn't sure about the others as of yet," Tyson explained. "I think I should take the risk and go ahead and speed it up... But, I wanted your opinion on it so badly..."  
  
Kai looked at Tyson, concerned, that pain he'd gone through, now that he was starting to remember the lab, was excrutiating. If it was a natural process that would take days, maybe even weeks to end. Kai thought over this until he came to one conclusion, the only one that he was afraid to state. "Tyson, I... I think you should do it." Kai stated, simply, the lump in his throat seemed like an impassible boulder.  
  
"I was thinking only after you got to understand the whole control of the body thing first." Tyson replied.  
  
"Yeah, but, it won't take me that long to figure out how to get control and keep it when I want to. Only a couple days." Kai replied.  
  
So, the decision was made, but, how would this new twist in our story effect the Bladebreakers team, not to mention Tyson and Kai?  
End Chapter: Hold on to your seats ladies and gents, because a new  
attraction has just occured. 


	8. Chapter 8 College and work delayed me a ...

Unison of Souls

****

Chapter 8

Tyson thrashed in pain as Kai and Max's mom stood off to the side, holding him down. The injection had occurred almost twenty- four hours ago, and right now, Kai's koi was just about ready to cross- over into a full merge with his bit beast. Come on, he'll survive it, but, I think it's best that he sees you first since you do have part of your own bit- beast in you already." She told him, leaving the two in isolation as the transformation was completed. Goldish blue eyes looked at Kai with careful, calculating minds. Tyson at first, backed away from Kai with terror in his eyes. However, when Kai pulled the dragon boy into an embrace and Tyson gave into it quickly, with a soft whining. "That's it, that's what you needed to know who I am." Kai whispered to the wide eyed child- like being.

As Kai went to rub Tyson's back in soothing motions, he noticed how his hand instead of touching a bare back touched air. "What the?" Kai sputtered.

After a few seconds of feeling what shouldn't be there, Kai called Max's mother back over to take a look. "I see what this is.... It's invisible wings...." She explained.

"Invisible?" Kai retorted.

"Yes, like a stealth bomber would cloak itself, so are his wings cloaked. You have to remember that the dragon's wings are believed to be thin membrane like material especially on a dragon as young as Dragoon is might be easy to rip or tear. But, if it's not able to be seen then, predators cannot tear it, see the reasoning?" The Doctor pointed out.

"The same as when a baby bird has to have all down instead of any flight feathers, right? Because if the baby had those feathers, it'd be a greater risk of breaking them." Kai reasoned with himself.

"Exactly, eventually, with some help they may show up, we cannot pinpoint the age of Dragoon other than to say that it is still a hatchling by it's standards." She shrugged as this fact was brought up.

"Come on Ty, let's head home, hm?" Kai asked.

Tyson whined some more before the two headed for home, do to the fact that he was trying hard to communicate with Kai. "It's alright, Tyson, you shush now, I know you'll be just fine..." Kai replied.

It was a grueling day, helping Tyson to eat, get dressed bathe him and even tuck the poor creature in for the night. It was a long time before Tyson started to talk again, this time in a rather childish manner. However, as soon as Tyson regained control over his body, which was quicker than even Kai had. Then, life returned to normal, or as close to normal as it could for the two of them. They lived happily together then, together with Tai's Grandfather of course.

****

End Story


End file.
